1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a laminate material containing an additive, especially, a weather proofing agent and to a uniaxially oriented laminate which is prepared by stretching the above laminate material in one direction.
2) Prior Art
An anti-oxidizing agent is generally added to oxidizable plastics material in order to avoid the deterioration of the plastics material during its forming process and uses as several products. In addition, anti-weathering property is imparted by adding a UV absorbing agent (light stabilizer) to thin sheet-like materials such as films, woven fabrics and nonwoven fabrics which are exposed to ultraviolet rays for a long time in outdoor uses. The light stabilizer is added by several means as follows:
(1) A light stabilizer is directly kneaded into a resin material. PA1 (2) A light stabilizer itself or a coating material containing a light stabilizer is applied to resin films. PA1 (3) A resin film is laminated with a film containing a light stabilizer. PA1 (4) In co-extrusion process, a resin containing a light stabilizer is supplied to the outer side of a resin material. PA1 (5) Final products are coated with a light stabilizer.
It is generally accepted that a content of 300 ppm or more of light stabilizer is necessary for attaining the requirement of several articles having weather-proofing property. However, the resin material containing a light stabilizer having no covering layer is directly brought into direct contact with several parts of forming machines, so that the light stabilizer is liable to be accumulated on rolls, cutter blades and other parts, which causes undesirable results in stretching, pressing, slitting and splitting operation and invites dirt and alien substances to cause various troubles.